Pokemon Christmas Bash
by Sparklewolf
Summary: happy new year!!! last chapter is up pleaze R+R. Pallet town have a pokemon Xmas Party. What will happen between Ash and Misty? AAML.
1. Pokemon xmas bash!

Pokemon don't belong to me I'm doing this for fun. So there. u can't sue.  
  
I got the idea to write this after I listened to the pokemon Christmas bash and I thought it would be nice to have a Christmas fic near Christmas.1st chapter of 3.  
  
  
  
It's Christmas! (MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!)  
  
Christmas the time of year for peace on earth and to spread the cheer, a bash, a rocking party filled with fun, where the laughter is hearty. It's the pokemon x-mas bash with Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and all of Pallet Town are having a pokemon x- mas party who knows what surprises will happen.  
  
The tables are set ready for the Christmas party. Brock is cooking the food for everyone. Misty is getting ready like everyone else while Ash was just coming in through the front door with a bundle of wrapped up presents in his arms.  
  
"Will somebody please give me a hand?!" He shouted.  
  
"Sorry dear" Said Mrs Ketchum. "Here" she said as she took some off Ash and put them under the tree.  
  
"Mom are all the decorations up?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
"When will the party be starting?"  
  
"At 6:00"  
  
"Waa! I gotta get ready"  
  
"Ash where are you going its only 3:30?"  
  
####################################  
  
Outside, the snow was thick, deep and pure white.  
  
Ash, Misty, pikachu, Togepi and the other pokemon are happily frolicking in the snow. Brock was sitting down on the front porch sipping a steaming cup of cocoa. He was dressed in a coat so big and woolly you could use it as a tent.  
  
Ash, Misty and the pokemon were having snowball fights and building snowmen, they are having so much fun they forgot the time.  
  
Bundle up tight, for a snowball fight  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year  
  
Your cheeks get red from riding ya sled  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time year  
  
Speed on the slopes as high as your hopes  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year  
  
I get a thrill when I feel a chill  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year  
  
Picture a scene, a forest of green  
  
A blue shutting cottage of grey  
  
It doesn't look bright without a blanket of light  
  
And a light 'round stantler pulling a bright red sleigh  
  
There's a season that's neat if ya can't take the heat  
  
The days and nights are nice and icy clear  
  
There's a thrill in the air  
  
When there's a chill in the air  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year  
  
"Come on guys lets make a snowman."  
  
"I have a better idea Misty?"  
  
"What's that Ash?"  
  
"Lets make a snowmon"  
  
"(Laughs) perfect. How 'bout a Tentacool?"  
  
1 "Or a refridgeotto"  
  
"Lets build a butterfreeze!"  
  
"Can we continue this discussion inside? Where its warm"  
  
"Oh come on Brock, its cool out here"  
  
"Yeah too cool"  
  
"Misty we gotta get Brock to chill out."  
  
"I know how!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Wait! No! Not snow down my back! Guys don't!"  
  
(Ash and Misty laugh)  
  
Picture a scene a forest of green  
  
A blue shutting cottage of grey  
  
It doesn't look bright without a blanket of light  
  
And a light 'round stantler pulling a bright red sleigh  
  
If you can't take the heat, there's a season that's neat  
  
The days and nights are nice and icy clear  
  
There's a thrill in the air  
  
When there's a chill in the air  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year  
  
Cuz winter is the coolest time of year. 


	2. I keep my home in my heart

                            Pokèmon x-mas Bash              

**   Pokemon don't belong to me I'm doing this for fun. So there. U can't sue.**

**I got the idea to write this after I listened to the pokemon Christmas bash and I thought it would be nice to have a Christmas fic near Christmas.2nd chapter of 3.**

**Everyone's ready for the bash( same clothes just neatened up). At 6:00pm, the party had started.**

**    At the party there was a little place for Santa's grotto.**

**"You know, they say if you make a wish to Santa, your wish will come true." Said officer Jenny with a smirk on her face to Ash, Misty and Brock.**

**"REALLY?!" they asked in unison. This put a smile on all of their faces.**

**In Santa's grotto.**

"What would you like this year, Brock?" asked Santa 

**"Well, let me see…"**

****

I'm Brock back on the block From a quick little stint With Ivy's flock ****

_Two things on my list aint many_

_A kiss from nurse JOY_

_And officer JENNY_

_Santa please with your ho ho ho _

_Put 'em both under the mistletoe _

" Hope that wish comes true." Said Santa with a sweat drop on the side of his forehead.

**"Next!" called the helper.**

**         "And what would you like Misty?"**

**          "Well" she said shyly.**

**         "Don't be so shy, you can tell Santa anything."**

I'm Misty, I got Starmie with me 

_         Were having fun decorating the tree_

         With a twist on deck the halls 

_        We gotta Christmas tree full of pokèballs!_

_        Hey Santa if ya really listening _

_        My wish list has only one thing _

_        Just give me one dance with Ash_

_       At the pokemon Christmas Bash!_

**    Ash was next**

**   "Ash?"**

     I'm Ash here with Pikachu **"Pika!!" (does his little peace sign)** Merry Christmas and happy New Year too 

_The holidays wouldn't be the same  _

_Without roast and chestnuts _

_On charizards flame_

_Santa can ya help it go faster _

_To become a pokemon master_

_Gotta catch 'em all down to the last…_

**Afterwards, Brock was standing on the balcony with a sad look on his face. Misty saw this and went to see what was wrong.**

**"Brock what's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?"**

**"Oh sure Misty" **

**"Then come back inside and join the party."**

**"I will in a second."**

**"Brock! Are you crying?"**

**"No! It's just, cold out here and I'm…"**

**" And your what?"**

I'm thinking 'bout Christmas back home 

_In Pewter city the lights are pretty_

_And even though I love to roam_

_On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home_

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends my family_

_The happy times that I share _

_With all the people who care_

_I'll be so far away _

_From them on Christmas day_

_And though we may be apart!_

_I keep my home in my heart_

"**I know how you feel Brock."**

**"You do?"**

**"Sure! I love it but I miss cerulean city a little too…"**

I'm thinkin' 'bout my sisters back home The bells would ring to the songs we'd sing 

_And even though I love to roam_

_On Christmas Eve I make believe I'm home_

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends my family_

_The happy times that I share _

_With all the people who care_

_I'll be so far away _

_From them on Christmas day_

_And though we may be apart!_

_I keep my home in my heart_

_When you're out on your own_

_You're always alone _

_Even when there's somebody there_

_But when you know from the start_

_There's a home in your heart_

_You can go anywhere_

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends my family_

_The happy times that I share _

_With all the people who care_

_I'll be so far away _

_From them on Christmas day_

_And though we may be apart!_

_I keep my home in my heart_

_I close my eyes and I see_

_My friends my family_

_The happy times that I share _

_With all the people who care_

_I'll be so far away _

_From them on Christmas day_

_And though we may be apart!_

_I keep my home in my heart_

**"Do you feel better now Brock?" asked Misty with concern.**

**"Yeah, but I just wish we could see our family."**

**"Yea but, I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind taking a trip back down to Pewter and cerulean in a couple days time!"**

**"After all its Christmas!" said Misty in a cheerful tone. **

**"I suppose, lets go back inside, Misty. It's getting a bit a chilly out here now." Happily said Brock**                                


	3. Under the mistletoe

Pokèmon x-mas Bash  
  
Pokemon don't belong to me I'm doing this for fun. So there. U can't sue.  
  
I got the idea to write this after I listened to the pokemon Christmas bash and I thought it would be nice to have a Christmas fic near Christmas.2nd chapter of 3.  
  
  
  
Back at the party, once inside the big buffet was opening. Misty waited in line, she had been waiting there for a long time: at least for an hour. Time had passed and everything around her became a blur, and there she was daydreaming about you know who. The ceiling that was once a creamy color became a green and white; mostly green, then she noticed it was covered (Not exactly everywhere; no one could move w/out kissin') in mistletoe. It would be nice meeting Ash under the mistletoe. She thought. I wonder if I kiss him- what it would feel like? Yuck what am I sayin'? Kissin' Ash, gross! Although.  
  
At the other side of the room, Ash was waling with Pikachu by his side. "Hmm, what would mistletoe be doing covering nearly the whole of the ceiling, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachu" (I dunno maybe it has something to do with Brock.)  
  
"Why do you say that?" Pikachu pointed to his right.  
  
"Oh- ok I get it!" walking away from Brock so their not to get embarrassed because of Brock flirting with nearly every girl he saw. I wonder if Misty would mind if I kissed her? She'd probably hit me with a mallet or something. Wait! What am I thinking? "Why am thinking about kissing Misty or even about Her!?"  
  
"Pika pi pik Pikapi." (Maybe cause you love her Ash?)  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Chu chupi pika ka Pikapi" (Yes way. Admit it Ash!)  
  
"Maybe- I don't know.  
  
ASH:  
  
1 There's a feeling I'm getting'  
  
I just can't explain  
  
Makin' me glad tonight  
  
Maybe it's Christmas  
  
Maybe the snow  
  
Maybe the mistletoe  
  
MISTY:  
  
There's a secret I'm keeping  
  
That no one can hear  
  
A feeling deep in my heart  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
My true love will show  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
A+M:  
  
Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
  
Before the night is through  
  
There's somethin' very special that I'd like to say to you  
  
ASH:  
  
Merry, merry Christmas  
  
And I'd like you to know  
  
MISTY:  
  
I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe  
  
ASH:  
  
Now there's a crowd at the party  
  
MISTY:  
  
Our friends are all here  
  
A+M:  
  
Everyone's warm and bright  
  
MISTY:  
  
Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
ASH:  
  
Maybe I'll just stand here  
  
And no one will know  
  
I'm under the mistletoe  
  
(Dialogue)  
  
Ash: "Boy! This party sure is crowded. Hey- wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
  
Misty: "Hi, Ash!"  
  
Ash: "Oh- hi Misty."  
  
Misty: " Great party, huh?"  
  
Ash: "Yeah- we were just goin' to get something to eat."  
  
Misty: "Hey! Did you see Nurse Joy?"  
  
Ash: "Yeah! Maybe you should go tell Brock."  
  
Misty: "Maybe not."  
  
Ash: " Anyway, can we squeeze past you we're pretty hungry."  
  
Misty: "Oh sure- okay, umm-"  
  
(Both squeeze past each other)  
  
A+M:  
  
Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
  
Before the night is through  
  
(Jolly ol' St. Nicolas, before the night is through)  
  
There's somethin' very special that I'd like to say to you  
  
(There's somethin' very special that I'd like to say to you)  
  
Merry, Merry Christmas  
  
And I'd like you to know  
  
(And I'd like you to know)  
  
ASH:  
  
I'm hopin' that I don't get caught under the mistletoe  
  
MISTY:  
  
There's a crowd at the party  
  
ASH:  
  
Our friends are all here  
  
A+M:  
  
Everyone's warm and bright  
  
MISTY:  
  
Maybe he'll find out  
  
You just never know  
  
A+M:  
  
Under the mistletoe  
  
ASH:  
  
Maybe I'll stand here  
  
Maybe I'll go  
  
MISTY:  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
I might let him know  
  
ASH:  
  
Maybe this Christmas  
  
I just might get- uh oh!  
  
(Dialogue)  
  
Misty: " Hi, Ash- did you get something to eat?"  
  
Ash: "Uhh- yeah."  
  
Misty: "Um, Ash? Did you realise we're standing under the mistletoe?"  
  
Ash: "Huh? WAAAAA!!!"  
  
Misty: "Ash! Where are you going?!"  
  
Ash: "Uhh I - I'm getting some Christmas cookies!"  
  
Misty: "You just got some cookies!"  
  
Ash: "Y- Y- Yeah I know! Come on, Pikachu!"  
  
Misty: "What's his problem, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika! Pika!"  
  
Ash: "Come on, Pikachu!"  
  
Misty: "Ash! Look out for the-"  
  
Ash: "WAAAAA-!!!"  
  
(CRASH!!!)  
  
Misty: "N- Never mind."  
  
"Ash! Are you ok?"  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Come on, let's get you to a seat."  
  
With that, Misty helped Ash up to the nearest couch where she and Pikachu made some fresh, cold ice for his head.  
  
"Ash, About before."  
  
"Look Misty, I'm sorry I didn't.you know- kiss you under the mistletoe. I should of, I mean it is tradition, I just got freaked out."  
  
Ash is being nice to me? Wow!  
  
"If you wanna dance, then I'd be more than happy too, to make it up to you of course."  
  
"Ash? Why are you being so nice to me? Have you got brain damage?"  
  
"No, No! It's just that its Christmas, the happiest time of year, where everyone finds true love or happiness, everyone's kind, loving and beautiful, where there's a gentle, warm spirit inside of everyone's heart- and of course there's the presents!"  
  
"Ash?" Misty chocked out with small tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."  
  
"Yea, I know- like y-you." He whispered. Misty barely heard this.  
  
"Could you repeat that Ash?" She asked.  
  
"Oh-ok, I said 'like you'."  
  
"Like me what?"  
  
"Beautiful, l-like you."  
  
"WHAA!? Really? You really mean that?"  
  
"Y-yes" At that moment, Misty was still shocked but managed to calm down, she gave a sigh of happiness then stood up in front of Ash.  
  
"Come on Ash! Lets dance!"  
  
So they took each other's hands and set for the dance floor. Sweet music played as the two teens danced away.  
  
"Look at them, Jessie, their all having a party."  
  
"James quit whining!"  
  
"Looks like them two lovesick twoips are hittin' it off pretty well."  
  
"WHERE?" J+J shouted.  
  
"You know, I'm sick of spending Christmas out-side in the cold with you two!" Jessie said in a maddened tone.  
  
"Maybe we cud sing us a song ta cheer us up!"  
  
"This one is for all our fans!"  
  
"But, Jessie we don't have any fans."  
  
"Huh, we will after dey hear dis."  
  
Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
  
Jack frost nipping at your nose.mmm  
  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
  
And folks dressed up like Eskimo's  
  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
  
Help to make the season bright  
  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
  
We'll find it hard to sleep tonight  
  
  
  
They know that Santa is on his way  
  
Yay  
  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
  
Hooray  
  
And every mothers child is gonna spy  
  
Why oh why  
  
To see if stantler really know how to fly  
  
My oh my  
  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
  
To kids from 1 to 92 me and you  
  
Although its been said, many times many ways  
  
Merry Christmas to you!  
  
They know that Santa is on his way  
  
Yay  
  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
  
Hooray  
  
And every mothers child is gonna spy  
  
Why oh why  
  
To see if stantler really know how to fly  
  
My oh my  
  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
  
To kids from 1 to 92 me and you  
  
Although its been said, many times many ways  
  
Merry Christmas to you!  
  
"Hey! Look its team Rocket!" Brock pointed out.  
  
"Pik pika pika." (I feel sorry for them.)  
  
"Em-Hey! Team Rocket, come join us!"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Pikapi?"  
  
"Why not? It is Christmas."  
  
"Thanks twerp, your not so bad after all." Said James gratefully.  
  
"Yeah but don't think were gonna go goodie, goodie on ya from now on!"  
  
"How about we go get something to eat, James, Meowth?"  
  
"DEFIANTLY!"  
  
"Misty? How about finishing that dance?"  
  
"Ok!" While dancing Ash speaks.  
  
"Pikachu says that I'm in love with you." Yikes! What have I just said?  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Err- isn't that pathetic?"  
  
"Oh." He saw the look on Misty's face and couldn't bear it.  
  
"That's it. I can't take it anymore! Pikachu you were right."  
  
"Chu." (I knew it.)  
  
"Misty?" He said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Ash? What's the matter?"  
  
"Misty, I-I love ya!" Misty gave a giggle as Ash stood there, his thumb up, a heart-warming smile and his brown lovable eyes saying it's the truth.  
  
"Say Ash what d'ya say? D'you want to make it up to me for real?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Look up." Right there was mistletoe. They were under the mistletoe.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, leaned forward and.  
  
When they finally broke free Misty confessed.  
  
"I love ya too, Ash."  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" The finale song had started and Ash and Misty joined.  
  
Ash: everybody knows this one  
  
Rapi- dashing through the snow  
  
With a horsea on our sleigh  
  
Slowpoke and slowbro  
  
Laughing all the way  
  
Bellsprout starts to sing  
  
So does magnemite  
  
Then seaking will start to ring the jingle bells tonight  
  
Pokeballs  
  
Pokeballs  
  
Throw them all the way  
  
You may catch the pokemon  
  
You want on christmas day  
  
Pokeballs  
  
Pokeballs  
  
Throw them all the way  
  
You may catch the pokemon  
  
You want on Christmas.  
  
Ash: Now for the big finale!  
  
We wish you a marill Christmas  
  
We wish you a marill Christmas  
  
We wish you a marill Christmas  
  
And a hoppip new year!  
  
Well, how do ya like? Sorry its late for christmas. Anyway Happy New Year!!!  
  
Bye for now! 


End file.
